Verdin & Vanya
by vanyaidriall
Summary: RP extract


(Vanyaidriella, Is me btw )

Maleboulge: - In the middle of a dark forest, inside an almost abandoned tavern, an old familiar face is sitting by the end of a long table, Verdin, completely alone. He is sitting and writing in a dark book, he might not be well educated, but at least he knows how to read and write. Next to him stands a mug of lager, that he is sipping out of every so often-

VanyaIdriella: -Akor froze as the pitch black gaze of her eyes scanned about the terrain surrounding her tiny frame. For a moment, in the silence everything seemed to spin around her, the thick array of dying or dead tree's which hung over the road like a weeping widow, Oil like orbs flickered about her, one side of the opening to another, jittering in the cool night breeze. The Female, or Elven per say, looked about seventeen not very tall and pale gold skin seemed to ink its way between the rich burnt copper fabric of her honey hair swayed in thin tendrils about her chin winds, a single hand lifted, painted pink nails, to remove the hair from her view after a few moments the girl took a gulp and began forward her thick leather boots leaving tiny imprints in the mud for others to follow. Each step drew out swirls of dancing hot air from her mouth to which soon disappeared as the warmth of the tavern engulfed her. She dare not move, it was empty to her eyes, albeit she had not had the chance to look around... Quickly she ran her hands down the skirts about her, quickly hiding the sweat that had instantly formed on her palms and once again her eyes ran frantically looked about, normally she would find solitude in confinement, silence and emptiness but for now its tore her skin apart like flesh from bone. Akor stood there, just stood there...legs about, hand straight by her sides and pale lips left slightly ajar, nodding as if she was speaking to someone. Only when she noticed a man sitting at the table, did she truly acknowledge the Tavern, with a tilt of her head she gazed at his onyx hair and clothes, eyeing him as he worked on something. The elf could only she his back, but there was something strange, Smirking the silly thought away she quietly made her way to the bar, silently gesturing the bar keep for a glass of wine as she handed over a few gold pieces. Every so often the young female would glance over her shoulder, gazing across to the back of the man. ''Quiet in Here isn't in tender?.''-she smiled at the bar keep.-

Maleboulge: -Verdin kept on sipping from his mug, while writing in his dark book, a small sigh appeared from his lip and he lowered his head a little before looking up turning around, and seeing the elf at the bar, he had not noticed that someone else had entered the tavern. Verdin's eyes narrowed a bit, he studied the back of the elf, but he just shook his head slightly, and thoughtfully his eye went back to his book. But as soon as he heard the woman's voice at the bar, he looked up and just stared at the wall, something so familiar about her, reminded him so much of the Elven woman he knew all too well, but had not seen in ages. He looked over at his mug, and noticed it was almost empty. He got up and turned around, brushed some of his dark hair behind his ear, picked up his mug and started to make his way slowly over to the bar. On the short way over, he looked over at the elf several times, but tried not to think to much about it. He reached the bar, put the mug on the bar and his dark voice softly spoke- "A refill, please." - the bartender smiled and filled Verdins mug, and he placed it in front of him-

VanyaIdriella: -Akor mulled over her glass of wine, for now she had stopped seemingly stalking the male and had given up on whatever absurd idea was lodged in her mind, The Crimson liquid in her glass swirled gently about before she took a large, long gulp and placed the glass upon the counter.A single hand ran across her lips to wipe the trail of wine away, as she did so she caught sight of the male down the bar from her asking for a refill...a re..efill, her ears twitched noooo,no, That's not fair she told herself, you do this all the time! Pretend its him. God, sighing she palmed her face quickly gulping at least half the glass down before she managed the breathe she had unknowingly been holding in. Slightly she turned her head and eyed to him '' I didn't mean to be rude, and not say Hello, but i saw you working so i thought best not aye.'' she smirked a little, and sipped the last of her wine, merely shooting a cheesy grin to the bar keep who happily gave her another after he had served the man.-'' I'm Akor''.

Maleboulge: -Verdin sat down as he waited for the barkeep to refill his mug, he looked over at the elf quickly before he looked back over to the barkeep refilling his mug, he moved his hand up to his hair and slowly ran his fingers through it to make it fall gently back into place in front of his face, he shook his head slowly and just thinking to himself, why do i always seem to pretend that it's her, it's impossible. As the barkeep served him another mug, he just smiled and nodded at the barkeep and gave him a few pieces of gold, then he heard the voice of the elf from further down the bar, he did not look at her as he spoke- "it is nothing to worry about miss, the book will not go anywhere. It's not as it has its own legs or anything" -He smirked softly as he heard her name, and noticed that it was not the same name as he was thinking about. He looked up and over at the elf, with a small smile on his lips he responds- "I'm Verdin"

VanyaIdriella: -The elf tried not to laugh as the man spoke, of course a book doesn't have legs-'' Of course, of course, it won't go anywhere, and I'm sure none of the lovely custom here will persist in reading your ...works''-She smiled at him, her dark blonde hair pulled messily upon her head, half hanging loosely about her bare shoulders. She leant slightly forward, resting her chin on her palm as she lightly sipped the wine, every so often she would dip her finger tip in it then pop it in her mouth. Akor, had once again turned to the male, trying to ignore the fact that as usual her mind was playing tricks with her, she took another sip and was about to say what a pleasure it was to meet him, but the name shot her eyes open as she spat the wine straight from her mouth, staring at him before she jumped up and pulled a cloth from her pocket -'' Oh god, I'm so clumsy, I'll clean it up ...went down the wrong hole is all-'' She growled at herself, hiding beneath her hair as she scrubbed the floor-

Maleboulge: -He looked up at the elf as the wine falls over the floor, he can't help but smirk a little, it reminded him so much of the clumsy elf, little did he know who she actually was, he gets up and goes over and stands next to her, pulling a piece of cloth out of his pocket, and knelt down to start cleaning up the mess, he could not just sit there and watch as the poor girl cleaned up everything herself. he smirks a bit as he speaks to her- "are you alright miss? what happened?"

VanyaIdriella: -The elf was calming herself down, it was quite comforting down there...on the floor, cleaning, face hidden, phew, the blush was going away thank god, for a moment she covered her ears as a whisper ran over them. Go away, she thought to herself, her grip on the cloth tightened, it was fine she took a deep breath he didn't know it was her, he couldn't. Akor, or Vanya took a long pause as she heard him speak, she could see his shoes before her as he stood there, questioning. Brave face on she smiled widely as she looked up at him, -'' The drink went the wrong way tis all Mr, Either way that's a unusual name if i may say so, Tis Pleasure''.-she watched in horror as he helped clear her mess up -''Oh no, its fine honest Mr, i can do it! You shouldn't be'a cleaning others peoples mess now should ye '' -she smiled at him, she could help but look at him, even if only for a few seconds before she quickly turned her head-

Maleboulge: -he smirked softly as he helped her, as he watched her face, he saw that she was completely alike Vanya, but he didn't know it really was her, he always thought that a name makes a person, and he didn't think that she had changed her name. He smirked a little as he kept helping her cleaning up the mess. - " Well miss Akor, even tho it might not seem like something everyone would do, i can't help but do it." -he paused a bit and let out a small sigh before he continued- "You... you remind me so much of a elf that stood... real close to me, i don't know where she is now.. i hope she is alright at least.. She used to be real clumsy to, and i always had to help her, by choice of course" - a small smile appeared on his lips as he said the last part, he removed the last of the wine at the place he was standing and got back up- "seems like we got it dried up"

VanyaIdriella: -Akor caught him observing her, she let him for a moment before shyly a hand started to right her hair a little, fingers running aimlessly through it. She smiled it felt so soft since she had dyed it, and smelt of honey...That always made her hungry though. looking at him quickly as he said about helping she laughed a little.'' Most humans would have left it, or start shouting because they are far to drunk..''-she smirked, mopping the last of the mess up she merely popped the cloth back in her pocket with no care. Silently as she listened to him she rose, brushing herself of, and with a hidden sigh as she heard him she mumbled-'' I do?, Small world aye? to think another elf looks like , ...''As he continued she dare not turn round, she had to keep her back to him, She could feel the tears begin to brim, quickly she coughed to hide it, she managed to.'' You know, i may not know her, but i am sure, Where ever she is, she is perfectly fine. Besides the clumsiness of course .'' she smiled as she held her hand out,'' do you want me to wash the cloth for you?''

Maleboulge: -he shook his head slowly as she reached out for his cloth, he smiled a bit and spoke softly- "It's nothing to worry about at all, ill wash it of myself when later" -he noticed that she turned her head away from him, but he did not suspect anything, as both her hair and name was different, he could not get himself to understand whom she really was.- "well i hope she is okay, the book I'm writing over there" -he nods at the dark book- "I have lived a difficult life, i have been a ranger, a thief and a knight, but the book, i write down the memories of her, it was the story of my life. It's not something i want to forget, not a single part of it. so i decided to write that story down even though there is a lot of things i could have written about. i just wish i knew what have become of her" -he lowered his head a little, thinking about her, not knowing anything of what had happened since they got lost from each other-

VanyaIdriella: -She pulled back her hand slightly, mouthing a 'oh' as she turned her head from him for a moment eyeing at the bar keep he just smirked as he got another glass prepped, she gently flung some coins his way and caught the class up in her hand to take a very, very long drink. Her eyes ran over to the table where the book lay, she nodded slightly as he spoke, walking ever so slowly to the bench she slid upon it, legs crossed delicately. The Elf's head lowering down as she heard him speak of herself, of course, he had no idea if she was okay she hadn't contacted him since then. It made her ache all over, her heart crumbling a little more each time he said something. Soon enough she had to wipe a tear from her cheek as she turned to him.-'' She must of been very lucky to have you, No doubt soon she will let you know she is okay one way or another. That, that book, ''-she pointed shakily, it was hard hiding everything from him, even now, even though he didn't recognize her but she forced a smile, before speaking very gently-'' You will never forget with that book with you then will you. Besides...''-she bit her lip , just concentrating on keeping her voice steady as her skin grew hot, she guessed she may have been blushing but then Verdin would have just thought she was a little weird, or had to much wine-''You know, one day she will bump into to you where your least expecting it, i guarantee it Mr Verdin''-She lifted the cup to her lips, still keeping her forest hues looking gently at him over the rim of the glass as she drank-

Maleboulge: -he walked over to the bar and got his mug of lager and then made his way back over to the table and sat down next to her, he smiled softly as he took the book from over where he sat, closed it and slide it over to in front of her, the cover said "Honest Hearts" he smirked a little before he spoke- "Every book needs a title don't they?" - he sighed a little as he opened it to the first page, where there was a drawing of Verdin and Vanya - "I can't say if i will meet her or not.. if i do, i don't really know what i can say to her, things got really... tough if you understand.. it would be a lie to say that i don't miss her, because i do." - he smiled a bit before he moved a little away, leaving the book in front of her- "You can read through it if you would like, i haven't gotten that far yet, but it starts when we first did meet, back in Gilead Tavern, a tavern way north of here" -he smiled at her, from under his eye-patch a small stream of water and blood appear, his wounded eye had not gotten any better, but he still had some advantages with it, he turned away quickly as he noticed it, and took the cloth he used to wipe up the wine with and removed the small line on his cheek- "I'm sorry, its just... well, you know how hard things can be.." -he turned back and gave her a shy smile-

VanyaIdriella: -Akor lifted a hand as she saw him turn, it lingered in the air behind him as he turned from her clearly upset. Quickly she lowered her hand, her voice soothing and soft. ''Oh no, of course it is...fine, i understand Very well.'' She just smiled, what else could she do, nothing, she could do nothing now, it was not her place. Sighing, her hand shook over the book as she gazed at the picture, her lips quivering ever so slightly as she smiled , her finger traced the outline of them both-''I Like the title, if that what you were going to name it, i think i sounds befitting..''-She didn't turn to look at his as she spoke, her green eyes stayed focused on the book, as she toyed with the page, she was too scared to turn it, she didn't want, everything they went through, everything they lost, everything they gained...everything... She couldn't help it now as she headily flung the last of her wine down her throat, she whimpered and pushed the book to him-.'' I'm sorry, i don't think i can...not that i don't want to I'm sure its wonderful...''.-she now ran her arms over her face mumbling from beneath -'' I ..i...''God she was going to kill herself if she didn't say it, but should she?. Eyes held tightly shut a deep breath drew from her lungs. '' I already know the story though...''

Maleboulge: -he smiled a little as she told him that the title was fitting to the book, but he watches her closely as she toys with the page, he can't help it but see that there is something bothering her now, but he did not really understand it yet, tho it should have been obvious to him, Verdin was not stupid, he was rather smart, but he had understood that getting his hopes up over nothing, is something that he can't do anymore, even tho she reminded him so much of her, he had been disappointed so many times, tho she was completely like her, he probably did not want to realize it, of the fear of being disappointed again, but a she spoke the last sentence, his eye shoot open and he looked over to her, it all made sense now, he shivered a bit as he spoke- "V...Vanya?" -his breath become quick and short, not really knowing what had happened, he was not prepared for this-

VanyaIdriella: -Vanya stood quickly her body still and rigid as she stared at him, silently she staggered back nodding ever so slightly the tears still trailing down her cheeks as she watched him turn cold, he was uncomfortable, maybe she shouldn't have said that maybe that was a bad idea, she shook her head manically as she slipped to the floor, her fists pounded the board beneath as she now looked at him openly-'' Now do you understand, now do you see!? Urgh ..I'm sorry i shouldn't have said anything...''- she stared at him, he didn't know what to say, she sure as hell didn't, not now...perhaps she should leave. ''I...i...can go if you want..?''

Maleboulge: -he looks at her, from underneath his patch a red stream appears again, the other eye starts to fill with water and began to run down his cheeks, he watched her as she stood up and fell to the floor. he didn't know what to do or say, but after a couple of seconds he gots his act together and rose from the table, walks over to her and kneels next to her. Watching her for a few seconds before he slowly embraces her and hugs her tight against him, he whispers softly in her ear- "I..i cant believe it..." -was the only thing he managed to say-

VanyaIdriella: -As his arms went around her, she stopped crying she didn't move, apart from gently returning the hug as she sat there, blinking, she had known it was him almost instantly, but now, now that he knew it was her she didn't know what to say. All those days, months he went without knowing, she felt guilty now, very much so as she embraced him tighter, fingers gently tightening their grip on him-''I..I'm sorry, really, sorry, so, so sorry...i didn't...want to tell you in case you didn't believe me, sorry..''-She sobbed slightly, her voice buried between sniffles and his tunic-

Maleboulge: -he felt her arms embrace him back, a small smile appeared on his lips, but for some reason this felt like a dream to him, all these months he had been looking, and he had almost given up, and suddenly, she was there, right under his nose, he smiled even bigger as he thought of the irony in all of this, he whispers softly in her ear- "Please, do not apologize..." -he lets go of her and sits a little back and just looks at her, he moves his hand up and wipes her tears away from her cheeks- "I just cant believe i have been looking so long... and suddenly you are right under my nose"-

VanyaIdriella: -Vanya pulled away as she felt Verdin do so, Her hands rubbing gingerly upon the sides of her pale arms. Things were a little awkward, for a moment before he spoke, she truly had no idea when she strolled towards this Tavern, that Verdin sat inside, Poor Verdin she thought, he must be in terrible shock .Atleast she had a little over half hour to come to terms with it, she ''I said i would pop up when you least expect it, though, i didn't even think myself that you would find out as soon as you did...''-she smiled weakly as she watched his face, tearing a piece of cloth from her pants she gentle dabbed his damp eye, her finger gently grazing his patch, it still was no better then, she sighed -'' You haven't changed since the last time i set eyes on you...''

Maleboulge: -he watched her for a bit, he was still in some state of shock, but he started to realize that this was really happening, tho he seemed a little distant at the time, he soon managed to pull himself together, he smiled a bit as she spoke the words- "Yeah, you did say so, and surely you did. And now i do understand why you spilled all that wine when i told you my name." - he smirked a little as he said so, he watched her deeply as he felt her wipe the skin underneath his patch, smiled softly at the words she spoke to him- "well, I'm still the same, and i can't say the same about you. Tho, you are still that caring elf that i knew you as, even tho your hair is a little different. But still, you are as beautiful now as you were then."

VanyaIdriella: -She smiled a little as he mentioned the wine, giggle ever so slightly as she looked over to where the spill had been , a tiny smile painted across her younger looking face-'' Well, yes, i did spit the wine because of that, but i tried to hide it..'' She watched him tenderly, her hand lingered before she snapped to and pulled it away from his cheek, blushing brightly. Akor,Vanya kept staring at Verdin, her hand toying with his long black hair, smiling gently all the time, before her hand raised to her smile dropped alittle. ''Ah yes my hair, do you not approve of it? ''-she tilted her head with a teasing smile before she she roughed it up into a bun.-'' Like i said, you haven't change a single bit, you are as you were the last time, i don't think i would have noticed you if you had changed, and that would have been a whole different story aye?''-she couldn't stop smiling, she must of looked like a Cheshire cat, sat there grinning-

Maleboulge: -He smiled softly as she talks about the wine, he could not stop looking at her, it was impossible for him, after this long time away from her. he feels her playing with his hair, something he had no problem with what so ever. As she talks about her own hair, he smiles and nods quickly- "Of course i do approve of it, you look as good as you have always done, your hair don't change that. And i like it, its just a bit different"- he nods slowly, but notices that she mentions him, he gives himself a quick look over himself before he grins a little- "well, what can i say? I'm just the same as i have always been, and i think it would be really weird if we were both in the same tavern and did not notice each other at all, so yeah" -he can't stop smiling either, if someone else were to see them, they must have looked insane-

VanyaIdriella: -Akor tried not to pout as she ruffled her hair, then decided to toss it aside with a shrug of her slender shoulders. She couldn't help but laugh as he looked himself over, her hand gently placed over her mouth as to not seem rude for laughing, but he looked rather amusing doing it. ''Yes, weird, or completely and utterly stupid, i would say the later but, tis not something to dwell on now is it...''-she slid her legs out before she stood holding a hand out to him so that he may rise, She was younger, literally, her face and skin, not that she ever looked old but..people would have noticed the change in her features slightly more youth like, along with the shape of her body. Akor sighed a little gazing around the tavern for but a second. ''Soo...what have you been doing all this time, soldier?''-she winked slightly-

Maleboulge: -Verdin could do nothing but smile at her, he did not really know what to do or say. all he managed to do was respond and smile at her- " well we would have noticed sooner or later now wouldn't we?" he smirks softly, he had noticed the changes in her looks but he would not point it out, she still looked as herself but just as a younger version, he takes her hand as she offers it and lifts himself up by her help, as she asked about what he have been doing, he smirks a little- "well i have been looking for you and just... been wandering around, how about you?"

VanyaIdriella: -She cringed slightly at the stupidity of her question of course, urgh you idiot what else, stupid question, stupid girl-''Of course I'm sorry, seems like a self explained question silly, me...''-She turned a little stiff as he turned the question about, her hand nervously rubbing at the nap of her neck before she offered him a slanted smile, it was evident from the tiny droplets of sweat that had began to form on her palms and forehead that something was uneasy when being asked the question. Though Akor laughed and let her hands wander in the air during conversation. ''Oh...you..know..stuff..''-She laughed awkwardly for a moment, resting one hand on her hip lightly-


End file.
